Let my voice reach you
by dark tactican
Summary: Gray and Lyon have just joined Fairy Tail and the boys have a dark secret that no one knows. And during a fateful mission it is revealed what will happen to the two boys. Slightly AU.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing.

Chapter 1

The day Gray and Lyon first joined Fairy Tail they were immediately crowded by those of said guild. They kept on asking many questions and not giving them enough time to answer. But Gray and Lyon liked them all from the start, with an exception of a certain pink-haired dragonslayer, and ever since the beginning those of Fairy Tail acted like Gray and Lyon were there family for the longest time and after losing their teacher Ul, they two boys needed that most. A loving family. And even though they were all family the boys kept one secret with them, not telling a single soul. Gray did not have the ability to speak but he could use telepathic magic and all the guild members knew, including the master, was that Gray just didn't like to talk.

A week after joining Fairy Tail

"Hey Gray, you wanna go on a quick mission with Erza, Happy, Lucy, and me, it has big pay?" Natsu shouted, waving the paper from the missions board in Gray's face.

"No, he doesn't." Lyon replied while sitting down on the table next to Gray.

"How about you let him reply, ice-block!"

"Shut up, flame brain." Lyon retorted.

Natsu and Lyon looked over to Gray, and Gray happily nodded.

"Gray!' Lyon complained.

"All right then! Gray go pack your stuff, we meet in front of the guild in say... an hour. I'm going to go tell the others, see ya-"

"Hold on, if Gray goes, I'll go with him. Ok." Lyon said.

"Fine, see you two ice-blocks later!" and with that Natsu ran off.

"Gray, Gray, Gray...why do you always want to go on jobs with other people? If they find out they'll laugh at you like at the other guild. And then we would have to lose another guild like before." Lyon whispered to Gray with sad eyes.

_No they won't, these people are different than the other people at the other guild. I just want to do this one mission with them, please Lyon-nii._

"Fine, Gray. Let's go pack our stuff." Lyon replied.

1 hour later in front of the guild

"Ok let's go!" Lucy yelled.

"Yahoo!" Natsu shouted.

"Off to the train station." Erza spoke.

"Wait what! Can't we just walk there?' Natsu pleaded.

"It's 2985 miles away, we can't walk there Natsu." Lucy said slightly annoyed.

"Yeah, Flame-for-brain." Lyon added.

"Shut up popsicle!" Natsu retorted angrily.

On the train

"Uggghghhhh..." Natsu groaned impatiently.

"So...what are we doing for the mission?' Lyon asked Lucy.

"Um, we are just going to Aesir to capture..." everything after that was a blur to the ears of Gray and Lyon..

"Aesir...Gray you..."

_Aesir...our village...uuuuhhhhh...Lyon-nii help me...it's all coming back.. _Lyon looked to side to Gray clasping his head, crying in pain, caught in the memories of the past. Lyon the n embraced his younger brother in a comforting hug.

"Gray, it's ok. Just let it go...Gray just forget it ok..." Lyon then noticed how the boy went limp in his hands and relaxed.

"Lyon, what happed to Gray?' Erza and Lucy asked simultaneously.

"You wouldn't understand..." Lyon answered.

"Try me." Erza said.

"Please don't make us go into this matter, just forget it ok." Lyon replied looking worriedly at his little brother."

"Fine." Erza hesitantly said aloud.

Lyon turned his head to look at his little brother in his hands.

Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing.

AN: I'm just going to get this clear, I will try my best to update at least every day and my chapters may not be long and so I will try to update faster. Also to Koori Shirayuki and to hiddentears220, thanks for the reviews, you made me happy! :)

Chapter 2

**In Gray's Dream/Flashback**

**'Roar!' Deliora roared using its horrible magic to destroy everything in its path.**

**'Mom! Dad!' Gray yelled in his mind, tears overflowing his face and sadness and grief and sorrow stuck upon him. He was so frustrated, his parents couldn't understand him even with telepathy and they couldn't hear his warning as Deliora made a fatal blow to his mother and father.**

**'Mom! Dad!' He repeated. **

Back on the train

"-ray, Gray wake up." A gentle voice called out to Gray shaking him slightly and he shot up. "Gray?"

_I'm fine Lyon-nii, it was just a dream. Any way where are we?_

"We're near Aesir that's why it's cold."

_It is cold, I guess after living in cold for a long time you don't really notice it._

"Yeah."

"Gray are you ok? You were tossing and turning while you were passed out and you didn't look so well before that either." Lucy asked with the concerned faces of Erza and Happy beside her and Natsu of course was passed out near them but they all knew he would be concerned too.

Gray simply replied with a nod.

"Still don't want to talk." Erza added.

"He just doesn't like to talk that much." Lyon answered with Gray solemnly nodding with Lyon.

"But he'll talk to you." Lucy added.

"Yeah, just me." Lyon replied with a fake grin for he knew that wasn't true. He knew that Gray wanted to be able to talk to other people besides Lyon or Lyon talking for Gray but no knew or could understand Gray. "Yeah just me."

The rest of the trip was spent in silence with a couple of sighs and yawns.

**Moments before Gray woke up**

**"Lyon, why did the knowledge of us going to Aesir effect you and Gray that much?" Erza asked demanding an answer.**

**"I can't tell you."**

**"Lyon you can trust us, even though you have only been with us for a week, that's long enough, we're your family, come on tell us." Lucy pleaded.**

**"Fine, but I'm only going to that Aesir is our home villiage." Lyon said.**

**"But wasn't it destroyed by one of Zeref's demons¸ Deliora?" Lucy asked.**

**Lyon flinched at the mention of the demon. "Y-yes."**

**''Now that you mention it guessing by how old you are and how young you would be then-oh my god- you were there weren't you, when Deliora destroyed your village. Y-you and Gray are survivors.'' Lucy added still in shock by what she had just discovered.**

**"Yeah, so what.'' Lyon spat.**

**"Now I know why you didn't want to talk about it and why Gray he-"**

**"Yeah, well now you know, ok. Drop it." Lyon said slightly annoyed at how the girls and exceed took it.**

**'So what if Gray and I had survived Deliora, it doesn't matter to them.' Lyon thought angrily. **

Boarding off the train

"Yay! Land! How have I missed you!" Natsu yelled out loud, making people stare at the group of mages.

'Natsu, settle down will ya.' Lucy asked. "People are staring at us."

"Yeah settle down flame brain.'' Lyon added.

"Shut up, ice block!" Natsu added furious at the nickname 'flame brain'.

"Make me." Lyon said glaring daggers at the mage.

"You wanna fight! Oh it's on!" Natsu and Lyon got into a battle stance.

"Boys settle down." Erza commanded.

"Ok!" Natsu yelled still glaring at Lyon.

"Hmph."Lyon replied.


End file.
